


The Littlest Things (Taste Like Chocolate Ice Cream)

by GlitterAndDoom



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Fluff, Ice Cream, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-09
Updated: 2011-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterAndDoom/pseuds/GlitterAndDoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam had a weakness for ice cream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Littlest Things (Taste Like Chocolate Ice Cream)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the glam_kink prompt: _adam/sauli schmoop - However, wherever, whenever. Just Adam and Sauli being qt. Pure fluff or with schmoopy sex, idc._
> 
> Schmoopiest thing ever, negl.

Adam had a weakness for ice cream.

"I shouldn't," he said, more to himself than anyone as Sauli offered him the crystal bowl filled with strawberries and neat scoops of chocolate ice cream. "I really shouldn't. I've got a shoot in the morning, and—"

"I know. But it's been hot today, and you are stressed, and there are two of us…" He sat on the couch beside Adam and pushed the cool bowl into Adam's hands. "And plenty of strawberries…"

Adam had a weakness for Sauli, too, and he could already feel his self-control starting to fade. It withered away entirely when he plucked a plump berry from the bowl and got a taste of the cool ice cream on the tip as he took a bite. His eyes went wide. "Wow. This is…" He glanced at Sauli and pointed the berry toward the bowl, wordlessly asking permission to dip, and Sauli nodded.

"Go ahead." Sauli told him, and dipped a berry of his own. "Mmm, wonderful," he said, eyes fluttering closed as he tasted it.

Adam watched him, a smile spreading across his face as Sauli ate, clearly loving every bite, then he dipped his berry in once more for a better taste. The ice cream was cool on his tongue, soft and delicate, its richness spreading as it melted. " _Wow_." He closed his eyes and enjoyed it, let the ice cream's dark, bittersweet intensity mingle with the berry's bright juice, moaning softly with pleasure as he swallowed. "This is _amazing_ ," he said, and gave Sauli a curious look. "Tastes like…"

"Homemade?" Sauli asked, grinning, and Adam gaped. "I found the machine at the store, and I thought it would be fun! And I know how much you like ice cream." Sauli ducked his head and blushed, suddenly looking shy. "Do you like mine?"

"I don't like it," Adam said, preparing another bite, "I _love_ it, oh my _God!_ "

Sauli beamed. "Thank you! I almost worried, but—"

"Baby, you are _perfect_ ," Adam gushed, getting ready to eat more. "You made me ice cream. Ice cream! No one's ever—Sauli, I fucking love you!"

Sauli laughed, while Adam devoured another bite of strawberry and ice cream, unable to hold back tiny, happy noises as he chewed and swallowed. "I love you, and I love seeing you happy." Sauli snuggled closer and ate the last of his strawberry, then grabbed another. "I love making you happy."

"You make me _so_ happy." He took the strawberry from Sauli's hand, then lifted it to Sauli's lips. The tip of Sauli's tongue darted out to taste, licking the creamy chocolate from the end before it melted. He missed some, and with a wicked glint in his eyes, quickly licked the cool liquid from Adam's fingertips. Adam shivered, breath catching in his throat as Sauli's warm, wet tongue slid over his skin, wiping away the stickiness with ease before he nipped off the end of the berry. "Thank you," Adam softly said, and dropped the strawberry back into the bowl. "For this. For everything."

Sauli swallowed, and said, voice slightly husky, "My pleasure," as he took another berry from the bowl and coated the end with the ice cream. Then, he traced it over Adam's lips, and Adam closed his eyes and licked at the creamy sweetness, inhaling the coolness and the fragrance of chocolate and strawberry as he breathed. He ate it slowly, letting Sauli slip the berry into his mouth bit by delicious bit, savoring it until the end. When it was gone, he opened his eyes, then took Sauli's fingers into his mouth and sucked them clean, lingering on each one, smirking as Sauli's eyes went dark and his mouth fell open with want. "You really like?"

He didn't answer with words. Instead, he sat the bowl aside, and pulled Sauli into his lap, then cupped the back of his head and kissed him, slow and soft, pouring his love and want into the kiss as their eyes fell shut and their tongues explored. Soon, he tasted only Sauli, and he loved that just as much, greedily swallowing Sauli's moans as enthusiastically as the dessert, enjoying the languid slide of their lips as it set fire to his cooled blood. Then, he pulled away, panting, and whispered, "Thank you so fucking much," against Sauli's kiss-red lips. "Love you."

Sauli grinned and reached for the bowl, then swirled a finger in and started feeding Adam again.


End file.
